Mon Baka de Colocataire
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: the GazettE. AoixUruha. Uruha a comme colocataire Aoi, qui, tout au long de la journée même au boulot, n'arrête pas de l'embêter


**Auteur:** Moi votre Sushi Kami Sama

**Disclaimer:** Uruha et Aoi ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating**:: T

**Note: OS** Commande! j'espere qu'elle vous plaira!

**Mon Baka de Colocataire**

"raaaah arrête de me toucher les cheveux j'avais enfin réussi à me les mettre comme il le faut!"

bonjour moi c'est Uruha. J'ai 28 ans et l'autre baka a coté de moi c'est Aoi 30 ans mon colocataire.

Comment le décrire en quelques mots?

Gamin  
Chiant  
Immature  
Débile  
emmerdeur  
sexy

oui bon la je m'écarte du sujet...

comment nous nous sommes rencontré? Au boulot et oui j'ai rencontré ce baka à mon boulot et oui nous sommes collègues dans une entreprise spécialisé dans la publicité.  
Et malheureusement autour de moi l'intelligence de mes collègues ne volent pas bien haut... elle est tellement basse que l'on peux marché dessus. Mais bon il est sympas je l'aime bien même si il est chiant, très très chiant sur les bords... mais si il ne serais pas chiant ce ne serais plus lui non?

Mais tout les matins c'est la même chose... j'essaye de me faire tout beau pour que tout le monde ai une superbe image de moi pour que l'on ressente que je suis un homme beau qui prend soin de lui, que tout les regards soit attiré vers moi, la magnifique beautés que je suis et pi lui fait mu-muse avec les mèches de cheveux que je venais de recourber à l'aide du lisseur. Déjà que je galère a les mettre en place...

Bon... je remet un cou de laque sur cette mèche, je restructure mes autres mèches pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Je vais pour remettre un coup de lisseur quand celui ci met des doigts entre les deux plaques et dans un mouvement de détermination pour me recoiffer, j'avais refermer les plaques. je les rouvres automatiquement en entendant Aoi hurler. Il courrais dans tout les sens comme un dégénérer mentale, dégénérer mental qu'il est. Oui oui je suis très gentilles avec lui. Je lui cours d'après pour pouvoir l'emmener lui et sa main sous l'eau froide quand se dernier s'arrête net et se met a rire comme un baka

"ahaha ton lisseur ahaha je l'avais débranché"

je lui balança la première chose qui me venait sous la main, c'est a dire la télécommande de la télévision et je partit dans la salle de bain en verrouillant la porte a clé derrière moi. Pendant que lui sur les fesses à se frotter le haut de son crane en répétant que j'étais un "méchaaaaaaaant" qu'elle maturité pour un trentenaire dites donc...

J'en peux vraiment plus de ce mec immature. Il me fou les nerfs a chaque fois avec ses blagues aussi pourri les unes que les unes, je me demande où il va en chercher certaines...  
Je fini donc de me préparer pendant que l'autre abruti est limite en train de défoncer la porte.

Qu'est ce qu'il a pu être chiant. A oui oui je vous jure casse pied celui là!

durant tout le long du trajet il a pas arrêté de se plaindre.  
Le comble du comble c'est qu'il a pas arrêter de rabâcher qu'il avait mal au nez... c'est pas ma faute que quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain il se trouvais derrière cette dernière!

je soupire.

Le seul endroit où j'arrive à être un peu au calme c'est au bureau et encore car...

et merde deux mains se pose sur mes yeux.

"qui c'est!? me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien  
-Aoi wouhou maintenant enlève tes mains, je bosse MOI! lui dit je"

il retire ses mains! YEAH! je vais continuer a bossé! hey! mais pourquoi ce baka entoure mon cou de ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

"oh tu gère! me dit il"

pendant quelque minutes il reste ainsi.

"je ne suis pas un porte andouille tu sais..."

il s'en alla les mains dans les poches. Je peu entrevoir une petite mine triste ou était ce seulement le fruit de mon imagination ... Ruru pourquoi t'inquiète tu pour cet imbécile? ça sert à rien!

Pause du midi pour aller manger. J'aime bien rester seul face à mon ordinateur, au calme.

Je décide d'aller me laver les mains au toilettes.

J'entre dans ces dit toilettes, puis je me lave mes mains.

J'entends des jurons venir d'une des cabine derrière moi, puis un gros "clak" comme si quelque choses qui venais de péter puis de l'eau jahit de partout pendant que la personnes se trouvant dans ces toilette se met à hurler et sort le plus vite possible de ces toilettes, glissant sur l'eau sur le sol et m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Lui a étendu sur moi riant comme un baka.

Vu de cette angle il est plutôt mignon, très mignon, a rigoler comme un baka. Quand il remarque que je l'observe il s'arrête de rire puis me fixe un sourire qui en ferais craquer plus d'un sur le visage. Aussitôt je me met à rougir. C'est a se moment là qu'il capture mes lèvres des siennes et m'embrasse. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Il se relève moi le regardant toujours avec les yeux d'un poisson BN.

Il ricane puis me sort "aujourd'hui t'as manger des beignet de crevettes!"

je le fusille du regard.

"je t'aime. me lança t 'il avec u sourire mi baka mi beau gosse  
-Pas moi baka. Lui lançais je avant de partir a sa poursuite en courant dans les couloirs de l'entreprise."


End file.
